Sweet and Dangerous
by ILuvWatchingTV
Summary: Logan is the reincarnation of Kendall's fiance, all it takes is one bite for the brunette to become his forever. Not a vampire fic, AU, Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

"**I can resist everything except temptation"**

** -Oscar Wilde**

* * *

"F-fuck; Kendall! You're so tight no matter how many times we-_ngh!_" Logan moaned.

Kendall gripped Logan's arms as he bounced on his lap. Going up and down on his dick, Logan was laid on his back on their bed while Kendall was fucking himself moaning and screaming in ecstasy whenever his prostate was hit sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Logan gripped Kendall's hips bucking his whenever Kendall came down in sync.

The male on top had a sheet of sweat on his light skin his blonde hair stuck on his forehead while panting and chanting Logan's name repeatedly his green eyes locked on the brunette's as they were making love. Logan was also in the same state and moved his hand to Kendall's leaking cock stroking it roughly along with their thrusts, his thumb rubbing the slit smearing his head in pre-cum.

Kendall yelled and felt a familiar heat pool below his abdomen, "Logan I-I'm so-o close."

Logan increased his stroking and groaned when he heard Kendall give out a guttered moan as he came covering his hand and both of their stomachs and abs. Kendall continued riding them until Logan threw his head back as he felt Kendall clutch his dick, painfully tight, making him come within him to the brim. They both rode out their orgasms together until Kendall fell on top of Logan both panting as they slowly got off of their high and waited until their erratic heart beats slowed to a normal rate.

Logan placed a hand on Kendall's back rubbing his moist skin making Kendall sighed happily at the touch, "Kendall you need to get off of me."

He groaned and hid his face on his chest, "I don't want to I want to stay like this."

"It's going to hurt you more than usual."

"I don't care." Kendall protested.

"But I do," he placed both of his hands on Kendall's hips and gently lifted him off of his softened member then placed him back down on his side. Kendall whimpered at the loss and quickly placed his arms around Logan's body, intertwined his legs with his and laid his head on the crook of his neck.

"You know I could have healed myself."

"I know," he said quietly placing his arms around the shorter male.

"So there was no reason for your actions."

"Better safe than sorry."

He chuckled and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"…I love you too."

"Do you want to go for another round?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"No."

"But!-,"

"I'm tired Kendall you have to let me rest."

"You rested a lot yesterday."

"That was different."

"How so?"

Logan sighed not wanting to talk about his thoughts to Kendall, "because yesterday I was emotionally tired and right now I'm physically tired."

He frowned, "you shouldn't be having emotional troubles Logie," he said with an quiet angry tone.

His answer was a light breathe, he looked up to see the brunette's eyes closed in slumber. Kendall's frown melted away as he saw his love's peaceful expression, he kissed his lips and cuddled up to Logan's side. With a flick of his wrist the covers moved on their own covering both of their bodies.

"I love you Logan." Kendall whispered as he too fell asleep.

….

The morning sun's rays radiated for the new day, its light penetrated the glass of the window giving light to the room where the brunette resided. Logan opened his eyes for a bit and hissed at the light for burning his eyes and pulled the covers over his face shielding him, his arms wandered the bed feeling it empty. He uncovered his face and frowned to see that the blonde left him alone. He sighed and lay in bed getting his mind adjusted from waking up, looking down he noticed his body was clean and blushed at what Kendall might have done after last night's activities. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the faint feeling of the blonde's hands on his body touching and massaging every bit of skin he found. If he took a deep breath he could smell Kendall's scent off the covers and himself, he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling remembering his old morning habits.

He would wake up go to the bathroom, take a shower, dress, eat breakfast, brush his teeth, check if he has everything he needed for the day then leave for work. Now he would wake up take a shower get dress and find something to do for the rest of the day. Sometimes he would just lie in bed until Kendall comes back from whatever he does outside of their home and tell him to get up.

Logan sighed one more time and got up from bed walking naked to the bathroom, he opened the door and closed it behind him and grabbed a towel from a rack next to the sink and folded it placing it on top of the closed toilet. He turned the knobs and waited for the water to warm up, a few moments later he deemed it satisfied and went inside sighing in relief as the warm water hit his skin relaxing his muscles. He took extra time just standing there letting the water wash away his stress and his thoughts, going down the drain.

After he washed his hair and body he rinsed and got out and placed a towel around his waist. He left the bathroom and went to the closet to pick out his clothes and decided to wear a light blue button up shirt with a black vest, dark blue jeans, and black converse. He threw the towel to the side not caring if anyone saw outside the window since he was in the middle of a forest he had nothing to worry about people peeking at him. Using another towel he took from the bathroom he dried himself and dressed up with a normal pace. After he got dressed he left their room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

He went to the refrigerator and took out a couple of eggs and some bacon. Taking a pan from the cabinet he placed it on the stove and started with the eggs cracking them from their shell and letting its contents fall on the frying pan when they were done he started working on the bacon as he picked it up with a spatula he jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

"You don't have to cook Logie," he gasped and dropped the spatula on the floor along with the bacon and accidentally burning his elbow on the frying pan. He looked up to see the green eye blonde standing in the doorway. "Kendall you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

Kendall's accusing expression turned into guilt making his lips turn into a pout and lowered his head facing the ground, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Logan quickly went to him and took him into his arms not able to bear to see Kendall upset, "it's okay; it was an accident."

"Forgive me?" Kendall asked his eyes similar to a child's when they did something wrong.

He smiled, "of course."

Kendall's expression changed rapidly from guilt to happiness and took Logan's lips in a surprise kiss. They stood still in each other's arms kissing until the need of air became too great. They pulled back, but Kendall quickly leaned forward wanting to take his lips again only to be met with his cheek instead.

"Hey!"

"I haven't had breakfast Kendall; I'm hungry."

He pouted, but let him go as he went to clean up the mess and place his breakfast on the small dining table, Kendall sat across from him as he started to eat.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" he asked wanting to start a conversation.

"Continue last night's activity," Logan blushed at his answer.

"Is that all?"

"Most likely."

"Anything other than sex?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"Kendall-,"

"You had plenty of rest two days ago." He said his eyes narrowing and his tone changed, darkening a bit.

Logan quickly look down at his plate not wanting to gaze at his eyes as he took a bite of his eggs wanting to have something to swallow, "actually I was wondering if we could take a walk through the forest?" he looked up catching Kendall by surprise, "if that's okay with you?"

"No, that's perfect," he said quickly. "We can have a picnic too."

"That's sounds nice." He said with a small smile at the change from Kendall's personality.

"I'll get things ready," Kendall said with a giant grin on his face as he got up and ran out of the kitchen.

Logan let out a chuckle at his actions and continued eating until there was nothing left on his plate. He got up and placed it in the sink, taking a step back he watched as the dishes floated in mid air and started to wash themselves. They were placed back in the cabinets after they were cleaned and dried.

"Logan!"

"Hmm?" he turned to see Kendall standing on the doorway with a checkered backpack on his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he said sternly emphasizing that he shouldn't ask any questions on where or what he was going to do out of their cabin. "I'll be back soon."

"In time for the picnic?"

He smiled his expression lightening up at the brunette, "don't worry Logie," he walked to him and gave him a loving kiss on his lips, "we'll have a picnic soon. See you in a bit."

Kendall turned and walked out of the kitchen to living room leaving through the front door. Logan stayed in the kitchen staring at the cabinet as he heard the door close. He sighed and left the kitchen and went to the living room sitting on the sofa grabbing a book on the coffee table he had been reading for a while. He opened the book and started to read, but he stopped paying attention after the first two pages and kept rereading the same sentences. Closing it he threw it back on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He had been doing this a lot lately, drifting in and out of reality, getting lost too deep in his thoughts, it had been happening so frequently that Kendall started to get annoyed by it (and unsuccessfully tried to stop it). But he couldn't help it, how was he supposed to forget his old life, the life he worked so hard to achieve only to be crumpled by the blonde he fell in love with. If he fell love in the first place, he didn't know if it was him or whatever Kendall did that made him feel this way.

Whatever it was, it took him away from his old life.

* * *

**It's my first Kogan story i'm writing. I hope you like it. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan couldn't remember when he met him all he knew was that he got out of work early and was walking home during a slight drizzle. He was making plans for a dinner date he had with Camille that day, Camille was his girlfriend he had been dating for three years. They met in the university they were attending and continued dating after they graduated. She was a strange young woman with a spunky attitude that intrigued him and was feared by most of the male population on campus. They only got near her if they had all luck in the world only to be thrown back at them with a hard smack in the face, literally.

He remembered she had wavy brown hair, amazing brown eyes with a dazzling smile and an hourglass figure. He was the luckiest, and to some the stupidest, man in the world. They had been having problems due to Logan's job of being a doctor and Camille's passion of becoming an actress they hardly see each other. But they still made sure to call and spend as much time together as they could when they are free. They both had a day off tomorrow night and decided to enjoy it in his apartment eating a nice dinner and watching a movie of their choosing.

As Logan started planning it started to rain heavier and took out an umbrella from his bag and continued walking, only a few blocks away from his home. However, he stopped and saw a young man with blonde hair and a thin sweater, he was covering his face with his hands and his shoulders were shaking from either the cold or if it was something more personal. Normally anybody would ignore him and walk pass by, but Logan felt a magnetic pull to him. He didn't know if it was the doctor inside of him telling him to see if the male is alright or something else. Before he had time to think he was already next to him.

"Hey," Logan said putting his hand on his shoulder, "are you okay?"

The boy sniffed and wiped his eyes quickly, "I-I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Just because," he said in a small quiet voice and a small shrug.

When he turned his head to stare at the man next to him they both lost their breaths the minute their eyes met. Bright emerald eyes stared back at him with a surreal light, it almost seemed like they were glowing in the cloudy day. Logan could get lost in them and not care if he wandered in there forever.

"My name is Kendall."

"Logan."

They both stayed silent looking into each other's orbs a moment longer until Logan said, "you can't sit out here in the rain; you could catch a cold."

He gave him a small laugh that made his heart surprisingly flutter in his chest, "I could care less."

He frowned, "what's wrong?"

There was a loud bang noise that made him jump in fright and realized that it was thunder. He looked back down at the blonde and grabbed his hand, "come on you could come to my place and stay there until the rain clears up."

"But-,"

"I know I'm a stranger to you, but I can't let a person stay out here in a weather like this."

Kendall bit his lip, making Logan gulp at the sight of his plump pink lips, a moment later he nodded and stood next to Logan under his umbrella. They were both silent the whole way until they reached his apartment.

* * *

"Here are some old clothes that will probably fit you," Logan said before Kendall went to the bathroom to shower and change. When they made it to his apartment Logan told Kendall he was welcomed to use the shower and his old clothes while he washes his. Logan placed an old dark blue and gray sweat pants along with an emergency boxer he outgrown (one can never be too careful) and socks.

Logan lived in a one bedroom apartment, it wasn't too big or too small, and it had the usual necessities one needs to live comfortably. He left the clothes on his bed that was a few feet away from the bathroom, he left and was ready to make dinner until his bedroom door opened and Kendall came out his hair a bit wet from his shower with a small towel around his neck.

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked.

He shook his head, "no just a bit cold."

"I'll get a blanket." Logan walked passed him and reached the closet in the living room.

"You don't have to do that," Kendall said.

"I want to."

Kendall smiled, "you're too nice."

Logan smiled and looked down at him; he removed the towel and replaced it with the blanket, "thanks."

He grinned; they stared at each other getting lost in their eyes again. Logan didn't notice how they were close, their chests nearly touching one another. Neither of them realized they were leaning towards each other until a loud ringing noise interrupted them. Logan blinked getting out of his stupor and quickly took a step back letting go of the blanket, not realizing he was still holding it. "Excuse me."

He quickly walked to the kitchen taking deep breathes calming his sudden fast beating heart, he grabbed the phone and placed it near his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Logan!"

"Camille!" he ran a hand through his hair completely forgotten about her and their date. "About the date-,"

"It's okay; I understand." He made a confused and perplexed expression.

"What?"

"Didn't you watch the news?" She asked, Logan didn't answer. "There is a bit of flooding in the city because of the rain."

"Really?" he looked out the window next to the refrigerator and saw rain pouring from the sky. For a moment he thought his window might get broken due to the hard beating it was getting outside. "Crap." He didn't know if it was because he missed their date or he wasn't able to catch Kendall's lips when the thought popped into his mind.

"I know it sucks," she commented. "Not only that, but the power is going out in some are-,"

She was cut off when the lights suddenly went out, engulfing him in darkness, "shit!" Logan took out his cell phone and used its light to get to the drawers near the sink. He took out a flashlight for such emergencies and turned it on. "Kendall!"

_**Five Minutes Ago**_

Kendall watched Logan walk to the kitchen clenching the blanket he gave him tightly and clenched his teeth, _so fucking close, damn whoever that person is who called him._ His expression changed from a kind young man into an infuriated adult his eyes changed from a gentle glow to a sharp darker shade. He walked towards the kitchen standing near the doorway listening to his conversation, the minute he heard the words Camille and date, he growled and forced himself not to go and destroy his phone. He stared at the window in the living room and smirked when he heard about the rain and flood. It appeared his plan was going perfectly so far, all he needed to do was create more rain so Logan won't have to make him leave. Smirking, he walked to the window and placed a hand on the glass and looked up at the cloud filled sky.

"Rain, rain, I summon thee, come in glory and in vain, water the Earth until the end of the seventh day." He chanted in Latin in a quiet soft voice. He smiled when he heard the sound of thunder; the lights suddenly went out and he heard a few bangs in the kitchen.

"Kendall!"

He wrapped the blanket around him tighter and used the power outage to his advantage, "Logan," he said in a scared voice that matched one of a child's.

"I'm here," Logan came out of the kitchen with a flashlight. Kendall ran to him and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his chest.

Logan was surprised for a moment before he placed his arms around him and rubbed his back.

"What happened?" Kendall asked with a worried tone.

"The power went out." Logan felt his arms tightened around his stomach making him grunt in pain.

"Sorry," Kendall loosened his grip. They both heard a growl and Kendall blushed when Logan eyed him.

"Hungry?"

"A little," he answered sheepishly. Logan smiled and guided him to the kitchen.

"I can make us some sandwiches."

"Peanut butter and grape jelly?" he said in an excited tone.

"If you want," Logan smiled as he grabbed the bread and condiments. After he prepared the sandwiches he got two glasses and milk then ate with Kendall. He started to laugh a little making Logan raise a brow. "What's so funny?"

"You got a little of jelly on your lip," Kendall reached over and rubbed his thumb on his lower lip. He rubbed it till there wasn't a hint of jelly and placed it in his mouth licking the jelly clean off his tongue. Logan blushed and quickly drank his milk, "so Kendall why were you at the park crying?"

Kendall's smile disappeared and lowered his head, his blonde bangs covering his eyes, "I was sad."

"Why?"

"Today was the day…he went away." Logan saw his fists clench and quickly placed his on top giving him a light squeeze, "he left me…betrayed me."

The sound of thunder shook the house making Kendall cry out and move toward Logan in a tight hug. Kendall started crying and clutched Logan's shirt, "it's okay, it's okay, shh, calm down."

Logan got up and grabbed the flashlight, taking Kendall's hand and taking him toward the living room. They both sat on the sofa with Kendall still clutched to Logan's shirt. He will whimpered whenever there was thunder making Logan hold him closer. "I miss him so much."

"It's okay Kendall," he comforted, rubbing his back. "There are other guys better than the one who left you."

"Y-you think so?"

They looked into each other's eyes again Logan being mesmerized by his emerald eyes once more, "yes," he said with a soft and stern voice. "I only got to know you for only a few hours, but I know that you are sweet, caring, and-,"

He was cut off by Kendall's lips, his eyes widened in shock, but were fluttered closed as he fell into his touch. He felt a sudden feeling of déjà vu and gripped his shoulder for leverage. His lips were soft and faintly tasted like grape from the jelly he ate. Slowly he felt hands gently on his cheeks keeping him in place. Logan placed a hand on his hips pulling him forward, when the need of air became too great they pulled back. Logan's eyes widened and quickly moved back realizing what he done.

He kissed him, he kissed a person he only met a few hours and he liked it. What's worse was the thought of Camille came into his head the moment he disconnected his lips from his. "Kendall; I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Kendall asked with a small smile, "you liked it."

"I have a girlfriend."

Kendall's smile turned into a frown and clenched his fists trying to control the jealousy bubbling in his chest. He quickly grabbed his shoulders and looked into Logan's eyes.

"Kendall what are-are you doing?" Logan alarmed tone quieted to a whisper as his eyes fluttered closed and fell limp on the sofa. Kendall groaned in frustration. He already wanted to take Logan, but first he has to deal with Camille, his job, his home, so there will be nothing left, but him to hold on to.

Turning back to the brunette he leaned forward and kissed him, he pulled back and smirked when he saw his neck, his pale skin just begging to be touched. He placed his lips on it and peppered it with soft kisses and poked his tongue out slightly humming in delight at the taste. When he reached his pulse point he gave him a small kiss before he bit down and nibbled it.

Logan groaned in his sleep and tilted his head slightly giving him more access. Kendall continued abusing the skin and gave it a lick before he looked up to see his work. His skin was slightly pink and will later turn purple into a small bruise; he smirked again and gently rubbed his fingers on his cheek trailing it to his hair combing it through his fingers.

Leaning forward Kendall placed his lips above his ear and whispered, "we will soon be together, my love."

He moved back and situated himself cuddling into Logan's side and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kendall waved his hand making the blanket cover both of their bodies, he closed his eyes and lay on his chest smiling at the warmth emitting from the brunette.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and for those who alerted this story and for readers. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Logan woke up to the pit and pat of rain hitting his bedroom window and turned to see the naked blonde sleeping peacefully on his side. Normally he would be getting up early, quickly dressed then eat breakfast and leave for work, if he had a place to work in. Logan got fired from his job, it came as a shock to him when he just woke up and found himself on the sofa with a blanket and Kendall with a tear stained face. He told him he got fired, something about patients complaining about his work and getting files mixed up creating a huge problem with health care involving two families.

He had no idea how it was possible for him to get things so messed up, he always made sure to place every file in its right place and checked it thrice so there won't be any mistakes and checked on his patients regularly. What's worse is that he can't go to the hospital to talk with his boss about his employment due to the floods in his neighborhood.

Surprisingly Camille showed up out of the blue with a huge smile on her face and a large backpack on her shoulder. She was able to walk through the streets when the water reached below her knees and came prepared with extra clothing. He was so happy to see her Kendall on the other hand was glaring daggers at her the whole time she was there. He remembered when he put on fake smiles and pretended to be nice to her, his smile made shivers go down his spine and was pretty sure Camille felt it too. When he went to the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks he came out to see her pale with wide scared eyes, for a moment it looked like she was going to faint. When he asked her what was wrong she only muttered a few words and made up an excuse and quickly left saying something about auditions and practicing lines.

Three days past and Kendall still stayed with him fulfilling his promise that he could stay until the storm cleared and when it was safe to walk in the streets. They played games and told each other stories to keep themselves occupied while trying not to get too close to Kendall no matter how good it felt to be near him. That day he got a call from Camille saying that they were over and should see other people. He tried talking to her why she was ending their relationship, but she would say it was for the best and that her job was keeping her from her personal life and should end it there wanting to avoid the stress of trying to keep their relationship intact.

Logan went to his room to be alone with his thoughts, not noticing the pleased smile on the blonde's face.

The next day he was informed from the landowner that his payment was due and if he didn't pay soon he'll be forced to move out. Logan tried reasoning with him, but due to the storm he needed the money to keep the building with electricity, heat, and water. After knowing Logan for a few years he decided to give him a month to pay or move out and find other living arrangements.

Logan was in the living room sitting on his couch wondering how things went from good to bad in a matter of days. Kendall took the opportunity and excused himself to go to the kitchen to make himself a small snack. Logan probably didn't hear him too deep in his thoughts and went anyway. He smiled and grabbed a plate and a fork, then went to the refrigerator and took out a small platter of chocolate cake. He cut a small piece and placed it on the plate and muttered a enchantment under his breath making the cake glow a light pink color for only a moment before it disappeared.

He gently grabbed the plate and the utensil and placed a sympathetic expression before he went back to the living room, "Logan."

He didn't move, Kendall frowned and moved to sit next to him. After a minute of staring at him he nudged his shoulder surprising the brunette from his stupor.

"Huh, what?" he turned to the blonde and his expression fell again, "oh hey Kendall."

A small smile appeared on his face, "I brought you something."

"I'm not hungry."

"I made it myself."

This caught Logan's attention and looked down to see a small plate with a piece of chocolate cake, "I didn't know you baked."

He smirked, "there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Thank you," he said, oblivious to Kendall's change of tone and expression He took the plate and the fork taking a small bite. Everything stopped. It seemed like time froze and the only thing he could concentrate on was the explosion of flavor in his mouth. It took him a moment to remind himself to breath and looked down at the dessert on his lap. He took another bite and felt the same affects, he moaned at the choclately taste from the sweet bread melting on his tongue sliding down his throat leaving a faint coffee aftertaste warming his stomach.

In a matter of minutes he finished the cake and was saddened when the empty plate and fork taken away from him.

"So what do you think?" Kendall asked. Happy when he saw Logan devour the cake like it was going to disappear any moment. Soon the spell would take effect and will leave an imprint on his body and mind. Just two more days and he would be able to take him away from Logan's life to his.

Logan didn't answered, in fact there was no thought crossing his mind except for how hot he felt in his clothes and how sexy Kendall was looking in a black muscle shirt. The minute Kendall placed the plate on the coffee table Logan lunged and attacked his mouth. They both moaned and groaned their hands roaming over their bodies, their tongues probing each of their mouths trying to get deeper. Logan had no idea how their shirts came off leaving both of them half naked, but he didn't care only paying attention on how Kendall was licking and biting his skin. He gasped as Kendall palmed him and bucked his hips against his hand.

"Logan," Kendall whispered looking into his eyes getting lost in them. Their eyes full blown filled with lust and adoration from one another their colors a few shades darker than their normal tone. "I want you."

"I never done this before," Logan admitted with a growl as Kendall moved his hand.

"Don't worry; I've got plenty of experience," Kendall bit his lower lip and wrapped his legs around his waist. Logan placed his arms around the blonde and picked him up carrying him to his bedroom, the sound of thunder and rain covering their cries and screams of pleasure throughout the night.

* * *

Now Logan was staring wide eyed at the naked blonde next to him, immediately he racked his brain to remember what he did yesterday. All he remembered was a chocolate taste in his mouth along with another one that was a bit salty and dark colored green eyes. Unconsciously he licked his lips and looked at the sleeping blonde and felt something sticky on his stomach. Not wanting to indulge on the mysterious liquid on his skin, he sat up and slightly grimaced when he felt pain in his muscles, bringing a hand up to his neck he hissed at the touch and gently prodded it. There were a few stings on his neck and shoulder he carefully rubbed his skin trying to loosen the knots.

He didn't notice Kendall waking up and staring at him with a smile on his features. Slowly and quietly he moved forward slightly tensing at the pain on his back and behind as he placed his lips on Logan's shoulder giving it a small kiss.

Logan froze and turned to see the blonde kissing his skin moving up until he reached his lips. Immediately Logan pulled and stared at him with wide eyes. "What happened?"

Kendall tilted his head slightly, "you don't remember?"

He shook his head, inwardly groaning in pain as he did so. "No."

A smirk appeared on his lips as he wrapped his arms around him. "Let's just say you were amazing in bed."

"Oh god," he muttered. He tried to push the blonde away from him, but tightened his hold.

"Something wrong, Logie?"

_Logie?_ "Yes there is."

"Don't be upset we both enjoyed it."

"That's not the point!"

He shrugged. "We both belong together so it doesn't really matter."

"Kendall! That's not-wait, what?" he turned to him with a baffled look.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. "Nothing, you want some cake?"

He crossed his arms, "what are you talking about? Belonging together?"

His answer was a smiling blonde holding a small plate of chocolate cake in front of him. Logan had no idea how Kendall was able to bring the dessert into his bedroom without him noticing it, but he didn't care the minute the treat touched his tongue.

They spent the rest of the day sleeping and pleasuring each other much to Kendall's content.

* * *

**A bit short in my opinion, hope you stick around for the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a blur to Logan, he remembered packing his clothes, talking to the landowner and leaving his old home, but most of the time he was holding Kendall's hand, the blonde dragging him to wherever he was leading them to. He had no idea that was the last time he will ever see the city again. He felt like he was trudging through mud, he was tired, but awake. He was moving at a regular pace, but felt sluggish. The only thing he was obvious to was Kendall's hand, when he wasn't holding it he felt like a child lost in a large crowd until he felt his hand again, his anchor. He never let go of his hand throughout his journey, the next thing he knew he woke up in a bed never realizing when he slept in the first place.

"Good morning."

He turned to see the familiar blonde this time with all of his clothes cuddled into his side.

"Kendall," he gently placed a hand on his forehead, "ugh! What happened?"

"I took you to my home," he answered laying his head in his shoulder.

"Your home?"

"Yup," he said popping in the 'p'. "Since you lost your home I figured I return the favor and let you stay in my house."

"Where are we?" he asked when he noticed the window and saw trees and the clear blue sky.

"Don't worry about it," Kendall said casually oblivious to Logan's frown. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know your new home; you're going to live here forever so there is no rush."

Logan's eyes widened, "Forever? Kendall what-,"

"Sleep Logie, you're tired." Kendall said in a soothing voice casting an enchantment making Logan's eyelids flutter close.

"Ken-," his head fell limp to the side as he fell asleep. Kendall chuckled and leaned forward kissing his lips before comfortably positioning himself on his side again.

* * *

"Kendall what the fuck is going on?" Logan asked standing in front of the shorter male with arms crossed and a stern glare on his features. He had been in the house, which turned out to be a cabin, for two days. Kendall had been avoiding him except when he went to bed and he would cuddle with him, sleeping together. He tried to ask questions that had been plaguing his mind when he first woke up, but whenever he had the chance Kendall would just leave or smile and say 'don't worry about it' every single time.

When Kendall was gone or disappeared he would walk through the cabin, there was one bedroom, a medium sized kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms, and a study room filled with books, much to Logan's content, for only a short while. However there was one room that he was unable to explore, it was always locked and whenever he tried twisting the knob it wouldn't budge.

He realized that Kendall's home was a bit modern, but felt it felt old. The TV and the fridge were new, but the rest of the house felt like he was back in his grandmother's house in the countryside. He didn't have a phone or a computer, basically no type of technology that allowed him any contact from the outside world.

He didn't ponder on this for long instead concentrated on the thoughts swirling in his head. Where was he? Why was Kendall avoiding him? What did Kendall mean by 'forever' and 'belonging together'? Logan needed answers and he was going to get them one way or another leading up to him facing Kendall before he was about to leave the house again.

Kendall blinked, "what do you mean?" he asked, feigning curiosity.

"I have been here for two days and we haven't talked about what's going on between us or whatever this is!" he waved his hand between him and Kendall.

He smiled, "Don't worry Logie, you-,"

"Don't!" he yelled, sharply interrupting him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "listen Kendall." He said looking at him straight in his eyes, "if you won't talk to me then there is no point for me staying here."

Kendall's face immediately fell like one would if they saw a puppy getting run over by a car, but ten times worse. Logan moved his gaze and walked passed him walking towards his, their? The bedroom. Kendall immediately grabbed his wrist making him look over his shoulder, the next thing he knew he was pushed to wall, his hands placed on his sides having no escape to get away from the blonde.

His eyes widened when he was being kissed furiously, he gasped when Kendall bit his bottom lip giving Kendall the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue inside. Logan tried to push him away, but he slowly fell into it returning the kiss with vigor, their tongues battling with one another's until Kendall won letting him explore his mouth.

"Please," Kendall whispered his lips brushing against his, "please don't leave me."

Logan was speechless at the desperation in his voice, getting lost in his emerald eyes once more. He felt like his heart was breaking to itty bitty tiny pieces a pain so sharp in his chest he could collapse and never be able to get up. His chest was heaving trying to breathe, but failing as if it didn't want to register the air in his lungs. He tried to remove his gaze, but he was glued to them and was unable to move his neck to turn away.

"Please Logan don't leave me," he pleaded. "There will be no point for either one of us to live if we're not together." He kissed him again, so soft as if a feather was touching his lips.

Without thinking, he said, "I won't-no! I'll never leave you. I-I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry Kendall I-,"

He was cut off by his lips, leaning back he started to pull him towards the bedroom their gazes never faltering as they both went inside and fell on the bed. They kissed passionately their hands roaming each other's bodies as they discarded their clothes, while Kendall explored his mouth finding where to touch to make Logan wither and moan. He smirked when Kendall palmed his boxers, emitting a gasp.

Logan was surprised for a moment as the blonde flipped them making him top. "Make love to me," Kendall whispered, slightly biting his ear.

He didn't need to be told twice as he quickly took of their boxers and Logan coated two of his fingers with his saliva and penetrated his hole in one push. Kendall hissed slightly before he let out a small moan and started to slowly go up and down on Logan's finger.

"M-more, please Logan, I want you," he begged.

He kissed his lips lightly, "not yet, be patient."

He was about to protest, but a cry of pleasure escaped his mouth as Logan placed the rest of his fingers inside immediately hitting his sweet spot. He started scissoring his fingers and curling them slightly making Kendall beg for Logan to do it already. He then spit on his hand and rubbed his cock before Kendall aligned himself above it and lowered himself giving him no time for him to get use to his size. He screamed in both pain and ecstasy as Logan threw his head back and moaned at the sudden tightness and warmth encircling him. Kendall smiled at his state, Logan was completely submissive giving in to him as quickly as he had thought, not wanting to disappoint him he started to bounce on his lap sending waves of pleasure the pain fading away in minutes.

Kendall lowered himself while bouncing on his lap biting and kissing Logan's neck. Logan gave out a yelp as Kendall bit hard and gave him a kiss their tongues and teeth clashing. One of Logan's hands gripped the sheet under him tightly, his knuckles turning white while the other was holding Kendall's hair giving it a slight tug making Kendall groan and lick and bite his nipples with his teeth, as Kendall moved to his chest.

"K-Kendall!" Logan yelled as he sped up and raised his hips trying to get into him as deep as he could, "fuck! So good so –_ah!_"

The blonde continued to bounce on his lap gripping onto Logan's arms until they both came, Logan filling Kendall to the brim and Kendall covering both of their abdomens. He was surprised for a moment that Logan didn't need to touch him before he came, then again he had to remind himself that whatever the brunette did turned him on very quickly. Not being able to hold himself Kendall fell on Logan's chest giving out a sigh of content as he stayed there before Logan pulled away much to Kendall's dismay, but was quickly happy when he cuddled and placed his arms around him. Logan didn't have to time react to this when his logic slowly came to him the same time fatigue did.

"Ken-," Logan started, but was cut off by the blonde's lips again.

"Shh," Kendall whispered. "Soon you will find out your purpose, sleep Logie, you're going to need it for what's to come. This won't be the last time we make love for a very long, long time."

Logan wanted to ask, but his voice wasn't working when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you," Kendall said kissing his cheek. The last thing Logan heard and felt before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**I didn't really like this chapter, but felt it was necessary to move forward, anyway it's almost time to reveal Kendall's secrets soon. I hope, depends on the story, but soon. Hope you like this chapter, review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

Logan shivered slightly from the cold he felt on his skin and pulled the blanket tighter around him, he let his arm wander trying to find the blonde next to him. He opened one eye to see the other half of the bed empty, sitting up he gave out a sigh and looked around to see folded clothes in a chair a few feet away from him. Sitting up he carefully touched his neck carefully at his bruised skin and took the towel next to the chair and went to the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed he left the bedroom and scoured the house to find the blonde.

After nearly forty-five minutes of searching he was unable to find him, on his way to the kitchen he passed by the partially opened always locked door for breakfast, he planned to go to the living room for-he froze. Retracing his steps he was in front of the opened door, it wasn't fully open, but open nonetheless. He wanted to go and see what's inside, but felt a chill go down his spine and goose bumps on his arms. The temperature dropped suddenly as he took a step forward, his mind telling him to not go in and run away, but his curiosity got the best of him and pushed the door open. He yanked his hand away the minute he touched the wood hissing in pain, the door was icy cold that it burned his fingers making them sting. Gently rubbing them, he was baffled to see nothing, taking a step forward he went inside and looked around. It was a small room, not large enough to be a bedroom, but big to be a walk in closet.

The sudden slam of the door behind him made him jump in fright and turned to see it closed. He felt his heart beat furiously in his chest for a moment, calming down for a moment he felt the wind pass through him making his teeth chatter and and be able to see his breathe in white puffs. He was slightly disturbed that this was happening in a small room without a window or air conditioning, the last he checked the weather report it was going to be a sunny warm day, but in the room it felt like it was winter. Again, he froze at the sound of rustling noises behind him, slowly turning his lips parted and gasped in shock at the sight before him. The room was no longer empty, at the left corner of the room there was a table with what appeared to have red liquid splashed on the brown wood and slashes and cuts with multiple knives on its surface. A few feet from the table there was another one, but smaller, with a large bowl filled with water on top of a small stove with a lit fire making the water emit steam with strange symbols painted on it with the same dark red liquid. On the side of the room there was a large bookshelf filled with books of different sizes, their covers mostly consist of dark colors with the same symbols from the bowl and jars filled with plants and strange objects he can't name inside.

On the walls and ceiling there were also the same symbols and other small writings covering the walls and ceiling including the wall behind him and the door in red and black colors.

The most intriguing object was in the other side of the room, across the bookshelf, it seemed like a shrine of some sorts with several lit candles that brightened the room. His breathe hitched when he started to walk to the shrine with a bit of fear. There was a golden ring near one of the candles and several dead roses and petals on the shrine and floor making soft crunching noises under his shoes. On the wall there was a large portrait of a man standing next to a tree, he appeared to have clothes similar from the pilgrims when they first came to the New World. The man appeared to have a dark blue coat, light skin, and long brown hair that appeared to be tied, with short black pants and black shoes with white stockings. He appeared to be important due to his clothing upon closer expression he had brown eyes and nice facial features, he looked handsome.

Under the painting was the name Jonathan in black cursive letters, guessing it was the man's name, and underneath was a faded picture, more modern taken by a camera, of another man that looked a lot similar to Jonathan. He had the same colored hair, but it was in a short faux hairstyle and his clothes were modern as well with a light blue button up long sleeve that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black vest and blue loose skinny jeans.

Like the portrait above it also had a name underneath it, after he read it his brows scrunched in confusion and read it twice and again and again not believing what he was seeing. In black cursive letters was the name Logan.

Looking at the picture and the portrait similar times he realized that they both so much alike they could be brothers. What did this mean?

"_We both belong together so it doesn't really matter." _

"_You'll have plenty of time to get to know your new home; you're going to live here forever so there is no rush."_

"_Soon you will find out your purpose…"_

Kendall's voice echoed in his mind and Logan felt his heart stop and his body freeze not knowing if it was in sheer fear or from the freezing temperature. He realized he didn't want to know what Kendall was talking about. He had to leave, get out, go somewhere far away, away from whatever this is, leave and never come back. With his mind made up of leaving he swiftly turned and was about to run, but froze when he saw the blonde staring at him with a cynical smile not meant for his innocent face.

"Good morning Logie," Kendall said sweetly, Logan felt another shiver go down his back at his voice and at the menacing gleam in his eyes. "I hope you slept well."

Logan felt dread as Kendall closed the door; his only way out gone.

* * *

**This is really short to me, but i think it fits nicely to the story. This may seem unfair, but I might be unable to update this story in a week or two because of finals coming up and I despairatley need to study. If I am lucky I might be able to put in a chapter or two, but I'm not sure, no promises. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and the story so far ! Until then...TBC...**

**P.S. I did not check this story for errors so it might be a bit bad. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Kendall took a step towards him Logan took a step back. This made Kendall furious with himself; he tried to keep Logan away from this room disguising it as an empty closet. He made sure that the door was closed and locked every time he left. Now that Logan discovered it, it could ruin everything he worked hard to achieve. Logan grew up based on logic and reason, how was he supposed to tell him about his magic, Logan will be especially terrified of the side of magic he is practicing on. However, he could probably use Logan's knowledge of the unknown to his advantage, at the moment he was too angry to care if he was scaring Logan to death. It could benefit him, but first he has to give him a false sense of security.

"You know Logie," he started, "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about this." He waved his hand over the room.

Logan remained silent, he swallowed nervously trying to water his mouth, but he felt a heavy lump in his throat making him unable to speak.

Kendall took this as a cue to continue, "why don't we have this conversation in the living room hmm? I'm sure you would rather want to-,"

"Stop!" Logan said, finding his voice. Taking a deep breath he straightened himself and looked at Kendall straight in his eyes with determination. "Kendall, what is this?"

"If you come to the living room and have some cake I will-,"

"No!" Logan yelled, "no more secrets! No more 'don't worry Logie' crap! No more cake! I want answers Kendall! I am tired of being in this house and this relationship we have. I don't know what the fuck is wrong and it's driving me insane that I'm here for no fucking reason other than being your sex toy!"

He finished his chest heaving and slightly out of breath after letting his anger out. Kendall meanwhile had his eyes wide open and his lips parted in surprise. He felt his heart stop beating for a moment and his breath caught in his throat. For a moment, it seemed Logan was a different man, the man he loves standing there with the same expression and pose he did so long ago. "I did it for us," he said quietly.

Logan gave him a baffled expression, "what?"

"I did it for us." He repeated.

"Kendall-," he gasped when the blonde was suddenly in front of him, gripping his forearms. Hissing in pain, he struggled to get out of his hold, "Let go of me-ah!"

Logan gave out a cry of pain when his back and head collided with the door. His vision blurred for a moment before he was brought to focus to see an alternative Kendall. His emerald orbs were wide and constricted their shade of green toned down, his skin color faded making him appear white as a sheet of paper, and was shaking uncontrollably, his hair suddenly turning lighter almost silver.

"Why can't you understand?" he said with a far away gaze that was burrowing into Logan's orbs. "I did this for us."

Logan stayed silent not knowing what to do in this type of situation; he guessed it was better to do nothing at all at the moment, until he has a chance to escape.

Kendall blinked his eyes returning to normal, slightly, "you want to know why I did this?"

Logan said nothing.

"You left me, for that bitch of a woman, Abigail," he sneered at the name. Logan could feel the hate he has for the mysterious woman, emit from him. "It was an arranged marriage, you wanted to leave her at first, until you found out I was in danger."

_Danger?_, Logan thought.

"I didn't want to do magic, but Abigail found out about us and threatened to tell, if you married her." He explained, "back then it was a sin for two men to fall in love it was unnatural. You accepted her proposal to protect me."

His voice softened, he let go one of his death grips on his forearm and with his finger tips brushed his cheek. Logan winced when he felt his cool icy touch, it was like Kendall's hand was dunked in a bucket of ice and left it there for hours, he felt his cheek burn at the contact.

"I had to do something," Kendall continued, "I couldn't let her tear us apart so I started to practice magic, one thing lead to another and…" he let a smile creep into his lips, chilling Logan to the bone. "Abigail died; mysteriously a week before your wedding."

"I was so happy, I thought you would be too, but I was wrong you were upset that she died." He felt bile in the back of his throat, "of course, I made sure not to tell you and comforted you to make you feel better, but you never acted the same around me anymore. It didn't matter because we were together again. Everything was going great for a while, until Abigail's father accused my sister of witchcraft. He was always jealous that my little sister was prettier than his daughter because she was able to attract most of the rich and handsomest men in our town. He thought my sister was the cause of her death."

Kendall's expression saddened, "you did everything you could to save her, but it wasn't enough. She was burned at the stake without my knowledge so I wouldn't be able to help her escape." He clenched his jaw and let another smile cross his lips making Logan cringe, "one night the village went up in flames, a befitting end if I do say so myself since they did the same to my sister. You were asleep the entire time while the villagers were burned. When you woke up you were shocked that we were the only survivors."

At this point, Logan was starting to wish he never asked Kendall for his explanation, but the curious side of his mind wanted to know more, wanted to know what happened next. The blondeunknowingly granted his wish as he continued.

"That was also the same time you learned about my magic, I thought you would be amazed by my powers, instead you were terrified." He pouted, "you wanted to leave me, but you had second thoughts when I reminded you of our love," he whispered the last part huskily, and pressed his body against Logan's. "I had to say that was the best night in a really long time, but you were gone when I woke up, alone. Your clothes were gone, most of your belongings, and your horse. I searched the entire village and the land, but I couldn't find you. Days turned to weeks, months turned to years, I never stopped searching. Four centuries later; I finally did."

He grinned at him. Logan felt like he was going to hyperventilate and his nails dug deeper in his skin drawing blood, his fists still clenched. "You came back to me as a new man to a new time, that's why you did it. I knew you did it for me, I recognized your energy; I knew that you still love me, but you didn't remember me. It didn't matter though; the past was the past, now we can move forward together just like we always planned from the very beginning."

Logan started to shake, "stop Kendall."

"You don't have to worry about getting old Logie," he said excitedly, ignoring his plea. "I fixed that problem a long time ago, that's why I brought you here in my own little world I made so you won't run away even if you tried."

Logan was starting to lose feeling in his legs.

"You can learn to love it here and learn how to be happy. We don't have to worry about being apart ever again."

His head started to spin, "You are mine and I am yours, forever."

Kendall was completely oblivious to Logan's panic until he saw his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He quickly wrapped his arms around Logan's torso as he fell into them and slowly crouched to the ground cradling his head against his chest.

_That,_ Kendall thought, _could have gone better. _

* * *

**I was able to make a chapter afterall. I should also be studying for a final tomorrow. I hope I do okay on the test and on this chapter. I took my time on it so I hope you like it. Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Logan noticed when he woke up was the pounding headache. He groaned and closed his eyes again as he tried to go back to sleep. However he felt a small shake on his left side that was keeping him awake.

"What?" he mumbled.

He felt a small touch on his cheek, before he felt it again on his ear. "Wake up," the voice whispered.

"No," Logan turned away from the voice.

He heard a faint chuckle.

Logan felt he was being lifted off the bed, but didn't care until he captured a strong scent of vanilla and cinnamon and a soft touch on his bottom lip.

"Drink."

"Huh?" he parted his lips slightly to feel a warm and sweet liquid enter his mouth and go down his throat as he swallowed it. The mysterious liquid immediately warmed his stomach and felt his back hit the mattress he then felt a large body of warmth on his left side and immediately went toward it. After being comforted by the warmth he let out a sigh of relief when he felt something comb through his hair gently.

He heard the chuckle again, but a lot louder, "you're so cute when you're napping, Logie."

_Logie?_ He thought. The last time someone said Logie was…his eyes immediately opened to see Kendall's emerald eyes. His heart was suddenly beating profusely in his chest, eyes wide in fear and felt all of his blood and body heat drain from him feeling cold, terror gripping his mind.

Kendall frowned at Logan's actions and quickly touched the back of his neck tracing a small symbol and whispered an enchantment in Latin. "Freeze."

Logan eyes' widened a bit more when he was unable to move from him. He held his breathe when Kendall moved so he was straddling him.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" he asked rubbing his thumb over his lips so he will be able to speak.

"Kendall," he said slowly, "I want to go home."

"You didn't answer my question, Logie."

"That's because I don't want to, I want to go home."

He chuckled, "you are home."

"Kendall!"

He sighed in exasperation, "yes?"

Logan scrunched his brows in anger, his fear disappearing when he was getting tired of being afraid. "Get this through your thick skull, I don't want anything to do with you, I want to leave this hell hole and go back to reality!"

Kendall's blank expression darkened and he smirked, "Oh, I can fix that."

His breath hitched when Kendall lifted his shirt brushing his skin with his fingers. Logan immediately closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he tried to control his breathing. Taking the advantage, Kendall snapped his fingers and grinned at the view of his naked torso.

Logan flinched at the sudden cool temperature and gasped when he felt lips on his neck. "N-no, stop, Ken-oh!" he moaned when the blonde bit his pulse point, hard leaving a mark.

"Tell me Logan," Kendall kissed his mark. "Do you feel safe when you're with me?"

Logan gave out a pleasured cry when he pinched his nipples, "y-yes."

"Do you feel butterflies in your stomach when you kiss me and not care about anything else, only you and me?" He lowered himself and replaced his hand with his mouth swirling the numb with his tongue.

"Y-yes," he said with a groan, his fingers twitching in need to clutch the sheets underneath him and to clutch Kendall's locks between his fingers.

"Do you love me?"

Logan remained silent, he had been attracted to the blonde since he first saw him. The want to kiss him, be near him, in him, increased as they spent time together, to the point where he can't breathe without knowing Kendall will be with him. He felt the need to be with the blonde as much as his body needed oxygen to live, no matter how much he wants to deny it. He loves Kendall.

The blonde made an enchantment under his breath, a moment later a chocolate cake appeared by the bedside table. He looked back to the brunette and leaned forward his nose touching Logan's, "do you love me?" he asked again.

Logan didn't want to answer, but the moment his chocolate orbs met emerald, his logic disappeared getting lost into them. He didn't notice he said the two words that would forever trap him in Kendall's hold for the rest of his life, "I do."

The blonde placed his head on his chest, making his hair tickle his skin. He smiled, "your heart is beating so fast for me." Looking up he locked his eyes with Logan's, "that's enough for me to know that you feel the same way, no matter my faults."

"You're psychotic." He said, but in a neutral tone.

He shrugged, "wouldn't be the first time." Kendall sat up so he was sitting on his lap and opened his palm towards Logan revealing two golden rings. "I gave you one of these after the town _left_."

The blonde gave him a fake playful pout of his lips, "you left it next to the bedside when you ran away."

He picked one up and placed it on his left finger next to his pinky and did the same with the other and placed it on Logan's digit. "I can assure Logie, that won't ever happen again because you will always be happy."

Kendall leaned forward and took his lips and moved his hips creating a delicious friction making Logan's jaw go slack. He took the opportunity and pushed his tongue inside caressing his wet muscle and licking every crevice in Logan's mouth glad that the brunette was enjoying this as much as he was. Pulling back slightly he smirked against his lips when he felt Logan's manhood beside his thigh and how he was shaking a bit beneath him in pleasure.

"Why don't we enjoy our new found bond by being in bed today, hmm?" he started to unzip Logan's pants.

The brunette moaned when Kendall shoved his hand underneath his boxers gripping his dick. Kendall slowly stroked it savoring every throb and twitch it made in his palm.

"Kendall," he said breathlessly. "I-I can't move."

Kendall smiled and touched Logan's neck removing the spell. "I love you," he grabbed his forearms and pulled him up so Logan was sitting on the bed. Kendall reached over to the bedside and picked up the chocolate cake and held it in front of him with a large grin.

Logan closed his eyes at the aroma the cake emitted and felt his mouth watering. Kendall ripped a piece and held it between them, "to our love."

"Our love," Logan whispered. The blonde placed the cake in his awaiting mouth, Logan moaned at the taste and quickly swallowed and did the same with the rest and crashed his lips with Kendall's. The rest of the day was spent submitting to his love, his monster, Kendall.

* * *

**Here is another update for this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. Glad people are reading this, there are only like two or three maybe one chapter left before I finish my first story on FF. Thanks you for reading !**


	8. Chapter 8

After he and Kendall made up, things have been settled between the two lovers. Other than freaking out when objects suddenly start to move on their own and the occasion explosions coming from Kendall's room whatever he does in there, everything was normal. Logan spends most of his time reading books Kendall brings for him from wherever he gets his supplies and food for them. However the brunette wanted to find some other way for them to spend time together other than having sex, which Kendall wants to do almost every freaking day.

Instead of sex, they watch movies or play games together, much to the blonde's dismay, but he quickly dismisses it when he gets to cuddle and when Logan has to remove an item of clothing when he wins a game.

Logan remembered when they had their first day outside of the cabin; Kendall noticed how miserable the brunette was when he caught him looking out the window longingly. The blonde made a surprise picnic and they both took a stroll through the forest and had lunch under a large oak tree. Logan was happy that he got to spend a day outside the cabin, but he was creeped out by the silence, there were no chirping birds or the sound of animals scurrying on the branches or the breeze blowing through the trees. He had to hold the blonde's hand the entire time and had every conversation he could think of anything to disrupt the silence.

Kendall was ecstatic that Logan held onto him like he was his anchor and made it a daily routine to go to the woods.

Logan doesn't know how long he has been with Kendall; to him it felt like months. He stopped counting the days when the blonde told, warned, him he shouldn't think about time since they are together it didn't really matter. Logan still rejects the idea of immortality, he was a doctor, a person only lives for a period of time before the human body starts to age and loose its function to the point where they stop altogether resulting in death. However, he couldn't explain how Kendall was able to tell him stories about major events in history so detailed that no writer is able to tell after years of research. His mind couldn't grasp the idea no matter how many times Kendall showed him proof , making the blonde frustrated, but he quickly got over it with the same excuse about being together again and after having make-up sex.

The brunette didn't even know the time of day since Kendall didn't have any clocks or alarms; he depended on the position of the sun and his internal clock. However the longer he spent with Kendall the more he started to not care about the date or the time. He also started to get bored with books and started to do other activities such as gardening, painting, knitting, baking, cooking, anything to keep him away from boredom. Since Kendall won't let him go no matter how much he pleaded, he will also forget moments Kendall seduces him only resulting in more time in bed.

Since he had a lot more time in his hands, he had a lot of time to think about the dramatic shift from his old life to this new one he was currently in, if he could call it a life. He started to think about his family and friends wondering if they were worried about him, how they are doing, wondering if his sister married her fiancé, if Camille found someone new. He was so deep in thought he forgets that Kendall was in the same room or doesn't pay attention to him, making him furious that it lead to him eating countless of charmed chocolate cakes and multiple rounds of making love to get him to stop. The blonde brought even more supplies to keep him busy and assigned him chores to do as well, claiming that their home was a mess and that if he wanted to reorganize he could. However that didn't stop him from lying in bed, on the sofa, or staring out their window wondering how life is outside of his world.

Today was one of those days where he was lying back on the couch, staring at the ceiling deep in his mind, doing nothing but think.

Meanwhile Kendall was staring at him, his arms crossed across his chest leaning against the door frame, his eyes narrowed, and a scowl formed on his lips. He hated it when Logan does his 'deep thinking' he should be doing his chores, one of his new hobbies, being in bed with him, anything other than slipping from _his _reality. However he couldn't blame the brunette, he's a genius, there's a reason he has a sophisticated brain, to think well than others. Sighing he continued staring his mind wandering at how his hair was soft to touch, his lips so kissable, his skin-he groaned and bit his lip. He can't help, but want to pull that hair roughly and furiously kiss those lips screaming and yelling his name. Kendall licked his lips; he turned around and went to the kitchen to prepare a special treat for Logan.

A few moments later he returned to the living room, he cleared his throat trying to hide his smile. He called out his name and shook his shoulder trying to get him out of his head.

"Logie."

After a shake or two, Logan blinked and sat up, turning towards him. "Yeah?"

"I think we shouldn't have that picnic today."

He frowned, "why? Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, "I think we should stay at home and spend time together."

"I-uh-I guess that's okay," he said with a bit of disappointment, he was hoping to have a picnic with Kendall even though he didn't really want to, it was a lot better than just staying at home since that was all he did and wanted a change of scenery.

Kendall noticed his disappointment and gave him a smile, "don't worry Logie we'll have a picnic another day. But for now I made you something that I know you're going to love."

He turned and his eyes widened in shock and fear. In Kendall's hands was a small white plate with a piece of chocolate cake.

"I- I don't w-want some, but th-thank you for o-offering." He said, slowly backing away from the dessert as if it was going to attack him.

"It's your favorite." He tempted with a grin.

He shook his head, "no Kendall it's okay I'm not hungry."

"Just one bite," he picked up the fork and cut a small piece holding it up with the tips of the utensil reaching towards Logan's lips. He turned and clenched his fist his nails digging into his palm forcing himself not to open his mouth. "Come on Logie I know you want it."

He shivered at Kendall's tone, it was playful, but at the same time dangerous with a hidden warning. With a quiet huff he placed it under his nose letting him smell the aroma emitting from the cake making his mouth slightly water.

"Are you sure you don't want some?"

"Yes Kendall I'm de-mm," his eyes widened as Kendall thrust the piece in his mouth. Logan tried to spit it out, but soon closed his eyes slowly chewing at the piece into liquid swallowing the sugary sweet down his throat. Kendall smiled and began feeding him, Logan started humming and moaning in delight at the dessert enticing his taste buds feeling his mouth bursting with joy at the delicious cake. Soon he began to eat it at a fast and slow pace savoring the taste and immediately swallowing it warming his stomach.

He opened his eyes to see a satisfied blonde with a feign serene smile and an empty plate where the desert used to be. Staring at the empty plate he felt the corner of his eyes burning, he wasn't able to fight it. No matter how many times he tells himself never to give in, he does. Placing his face in his hands he started to cry, he didn't care if he was sobbing in front of Kendall. He was the cause of how his life is, losing his job, Camille, his home, his friends, his family; all because of Kendall.

He felt his body being turned and his hands being pulled away, Kendall leaned forward and took his lips. He placed both hands on his cheeks so he won't be able to get away and leaned forward pushing Logan until his back was on the sofa.

Pulling back he wiped the dry tear trails on his cheeks and smiled. Logan felt a shiver creep down his spine at Kendall's smile, it was sweet, but cynical, a monster hiding underneath a beautiful man and he belonged to him.

"Don't be sad Logie," Kendall said brushing his thumb on his cheekbone, "you have nothing to be sad about, you have me and I have you. I make you happy." He said the last part quietly with lust and rolled his hips brushing their dicks making Logan moan.

"I satisfy you," he bit his neck. Logan shuddered.

"I am the reason you're alive." Logan raised his hips for more friction.

"I am yours," he removed his vest and started unbuttoning his shirt kissing every skin he exposed. "You are mine."

"Yours," Logan whispered, in a mesmerized voice.

"There is no reason for you to be sad," he took one of his nipples into his mouth and tweaked the other one with his fingers. Logan cried out at Kendall's rough and gentle touch as he pinched and rubbed it with the tips of his fingers. A few minutes later he moved his lips to his ear.

"Make love to me Logan." He whispered seductively, "show me how much you love me, there is nothing holding you back." He slid his hand down his chest and stomach until he reached one of the belt loops in his pants.

"There is nothing in this life for you to do, but to love me and share our lives together forever and ever and ever." He gave him a sweet kiss before pulling back and stared into his eyes, his soul, "I love you."

Logan moaned and slid his hands to Kendall's ass squeezing his cheeks; Kendall smirked and wrapped his legs around his waist. Logan picked him up and carried him to their bedroom, as Kendall promised they continued last night's activities, Logan's troubled thoughts forgotten for another day.

**THE END**

* * *

**Finally I was able to complete this story. I'm sorry I did not post this sooner I have been working on my other story and I've been busy with school. Well this story was fun writing, er typing. I really enjoyed it and I hope you guys did too. Reviews are appreciated and thank you for sticking to this story and those who favorited, alerted, and already reviewd. : )**


End file.
